Is She Really The One?
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Kim and Jack have a happy relationship. Until a new girl arrives and shakes things up with the guys. Everyone is clearly in love with her. ESPECIALLY Jack. Will Jack break Kim's heart or follow his heart?
1. The New Girl

Everything had worked out. After several long battles to fight for their love, Jack and Kim were officially a couple. So many things had come in their way, especially other people. Being the hotties they were, everyone found them irresistible. But in the end our two favorite heroes pushed through their obstacles. **_Or so they thought._**

"Where do you wanna go tonight?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, maybe we could just go to the park," replied Kim.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7. Sound good?"

"Anything with you sounds good!" exclaimed Kim.

The two of them walked off to class together.

_**AT 7:**_

**Knock, Knock.**

"Hey, Jack, ready to go?" asked Kim.

"Yeah let's go!" said Jack, merrily.

They got to the park. It was filled with street lights, but nearly no one was there. The light glistened off the fountain and made it shine brightly.

"This is amazing Jack," said Kim, in a trance from the magnificent sight in front of her.

"I know right, this beautiful."

They walked in the park for a while, then they went to a restaurant that had a view of the lake. It was clearly the perfect night.

As they walked up the driveway of Kim's house, they were sad, but content with how the night had gone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jack said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, if I can wait that long."

"You'll be fine, the question is, can _I_ wait that long," he replied.

Kim giggled, making him smile.

He kissed her goodnight and she reluctantly closed the door.

"Hey Jack!" called Milton, the next day.

"Yeah?" asked Jack, as Milton caught up with him.

"Did you hear?"

"No wha-" Jack started, then Jerry came up behind them.

"Dudes, your not gonna believe it! The new girl's smoking!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, this again," said Jack, untouched.

"Don't be such a downer, Jack!" said Milton.

"Look guys I don't see any any any o-o-other g-" he started, but before he could finish his sentence, Sloane walked by.

"Whoa," they all said in unison.

"She's hot," said Jack.

"Having second thoughts about Kim, Jack?" asked Jerry.

"Who?" asked Jack, still locked in his trance and never letting her out of his sight.

"Kim," said Milton,"Your girlfriend."

"N-not ringing a bell," he replied.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" they both screamed.

"What!" he snapped out of his trance.

"Dude, if you keep getting distracted by her, ya gotta break things off with Kim," said Jerry.

"What, no, no I don't see any other girl besides Kim."

Jerry and Milton bursted out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Jack, confused.


	2. The Assignment

"Who is that?" asked Jack.

"Sloane, she's a 2 degree black belt and a hottie!" said Jerry.

"Come on Jerry, she she she she uh she's not that hot," sputtered Jack.

"Dude, let's go," said Jerry, as the bell rang.

Just then Jack saw Kim leaning against a locker talking to Brad.

"Wh-what's Kim doing?" asked Jack, suspiciously.

"Oh not cool, man," said Jerry.

"Hey Kim!" called Jack.

Kim quickly shuffled Brad away.

"Who's that?" asked Jack, when he'd reached Kim.

"Oh that's Brad," Kim said, cooly, "He's my neighbor."

"Oh, yeah and what was he doing over here?" asked Jack, crossing his arms.

"Jack, it's okay, he's just a friend, there's no one I'd rather be with than you."

She kissed his neck and went to class.

"Jack, you gotta trust Kim," said Milton.

"Yeah, man, not cool, she's a good girl," said Jerry.

"I-I know, I'm just protective," said Jack.

"Protective? Try over protective," said Milton.

During class,

"Today class we are starting a new unit on the French Revolution. Your assignment is to find out anything you can about this revolution. And then you create a visual aid," said , the history teacher.

Jerry winked at Jack saying, "You, me partners, right?"

Jack winked back in approval.

"And before you get any ideas, I will be deciding the partnerships," she looked at Jack and Jerry.

"Kim and Grace, Jerry and um Kelsey," she started, and Kelsey looked as if she was about to protest.

"Uh uh uh, don't give me that look Kelsey," said Ms. Taylor.

"Jack let's see, uh, ooh what about the new girl, Sloane."

Kim's jaw dropped open. In all fairness, so did Jack's.

After class,

"Hey, Jack, can we work on this at your place, tonight?" asked Sloane.

"Yeah, sure, does 7 work?"

"Yeah, but can it be 7 30? I have karate practice till 6 45," said Sloane, playing with her hands.

"Yeah that sounds fine-" he started.

"Hey Jack," said Kim, coming up in between Sloane and Jack.

She pushed Sloane out of the way with a devious shove.

"Uh hey Kim, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, I just rented our favorite movie and there's no one I'd rather watch it with," she turned to Sloane and said with a sarcastic smile, "my boyfriend."

"Sorry, I can't, Sloane and I have to start out project."

"Oh, so you'd rather hang out with her than me?" Kim said, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"No, no I-I I just can't tonight Kim, you should be working on yours with Grace."

"Grace has plans, and my parents are out, s-so I'll be on my own," said Kim, trying to make a tear escape.

"Kim, he still loves you, we just don't want to fail this assignment," said Sloane, soothingly.

"You stay out of this!" she snapped.

"Kim, it's okay, don't get snappish," said Jack, a little surprised.

"Jack we gotta get to class," said Sloane, worriedly looking at her watch.

"Oh right, see ya Kim," said Jack, walking off with Sloane.

Kim watched them leave, sadly. Jack raised his hands. And Sloane laughed meaning he amused her.

Kim didn't like her. _Oh it's on Sloane, Jack's mine._


	3. Jack's Dorm

"Hey Jack," said Sloane, as she walked through the open door to Jack's dorm.

"Hey Sloane, come on in and we can get started."

What they didn't know was Kim was outside gazing in the window of Jack's living room, where they were working.

"So who started the French Revolution?" Sloane quizzed Jack.

"Uh the French people?" he asked.

"Um I don't know, let's look it up."

They worked by the crackling fire for a while and Kim got bored.

_They're not doing anything sexual. I guess I had nothing to worry about. _She got tired and decided to go home.

"Ha ha!" laughed Sloane, as Jack told her a joke.

They both laughed for a minute, then stopped and looked in each others eyes.

"Jack?" Sloane said, softly, never taking her eyes off his.

Jack didn't answer and instead leaned forward and kissed her. Sloane didn't mind and kissed him back. But after a minute, she broke off the kiss and said,

"Wait."

"Yeah?" asked Jack, confused.

"What about Kim?" she answered.

"Oh, I-I don't know. Does she have to know?"

"She is your girlfriend," stated Sloane.

"Right, I know," he said, sadly.

"What?" she asked.

"We, we just haven't been the same lately, I mean, no one knows, but, a few weeks ago I saw Kim kissing Brody, and now," he replied.

Sloane mouthed the word 'oh'.

"I guess we just drifted apart."

Sloane looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! It's 10 already, I told Anne, my roommate I'd be home by 9! They lock our rooms at 9!" exclaimed Sloane, then she instantaneously slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I swore, I never swear," she said.

"So? Everyone in college swears at one point or another."

"Yeah, I guess, but I never do, please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you for saying a swear word? It's not even the worst one there is."

"Thanks."

"Hey, why don't you stay here for the night?" he asked, obviously trying to get her in the same bed as him.

"Is is that allowed?" she asked, frowning, worriedly.

"I don't know, there's no rule saying you can do that, but there's no rule saying you can't."

"I guess."

They went into Jack's bedroom.

"Here borrow my pants," he said.

"Uh uh, no." she said.

"Why not, they're definitely be more comfortable than jeans," he pointed at her skinny jeans.

She reluctantly took the pants and went into the bathroom to change.


	4. The Assault

"Morning," Jack said, sleepily.

"Good Morning," she said.

And without even thinking, they kissed agin.

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Sloane, when she realized what she was doing.

"Oh geez," said Jack, realizing she wasn't Kim, who he'd slept with many times before.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change into her jeans again. She came out and said,

"Thanks Jack," then she tossed him his pants.

"No problem," he replied getting out of bed.

Sloane mentally screamed, when she saw that Jack had in fact, slept without a shirt on. She didn't do any facial expressions though.

"You want breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh I guess," she said, trying not to be to forward.

"Cool, what do you want?" he asked.

"Uh I dunno I usually eat whatever's there," she replied.

"Cereal?" he asked, as they walked down the stairs.

"Sure."

They ate there breakfast together at Jack's table.

"Uh, Jack you know thats not healthy, right?" she asked, looking at how much sugar he was adding to his bowl, compared to her bowl, that was cereal milk and fresh fruit.

He giggled, which made her smile. He loved her smile. And he thought, but dare not say, he liked her smile better than Kim's.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack shouted, seeing as the door was unlocked.

Sloane had unlocked it earlier that morning.

To Jack's horror, it was Kim.

"Wait, what's she doing here?" Kim asked rushing over to Sloane's chair, pointing at her all the way over.

"Uh," Jack sputtered.

"I thought you two were just working on a project. Last Night! Not today!" she said, furiously.

"Um, Kim, would you like to have breakfast with us, we'd be delighted if you'd join," said Sloane, trying to draw away from the topic they were currently on.

"Heh heh, very cute," said Kim, glaring at Sloane.

"Jack Brewer, you'd better not tell me that you slept with this bitch!" she yelled.

"Excuse me I'm right here," said Sloane.

"I know," said Kim, cruelly.

"I-I didn't," said Jack, trying to hide his guilt.

"Then how'd she get here at 7 in the morning? Jack you never wake up this early, let alone have a guest over. You slept with her. You fucking SLEPT with her!" screeched Kim.

"I think I'd better leave I don't wanna get in between you two," Sloane said, getting up from her chair.

"Oh no, you stay here bitch," said Kim, grabbing her arm and pulled her down onto her chair, making sure her fake nails dug into Sloane's delicate body.

"Ow ow ow," whimpered Sloane.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Sloane," said Kim.

"I just stayed here a little too long, last night and I couldn't go home so I just stayed h-h-h," she stopped, seeing how red Kim was getting.

"Ahhhh!" Kim screamed, she grabbed Sloane's hair and threw her to the ground.

"Kim, there's nothing going on!" cried Jack, over their screams.

"Oh sure," she replied.

She was right there was something going on between them.

Sloane got to her feet and ducked as Kim attempted a spinning back kick.

"Girls please," Jack said.

"Jack, help!" cried Sloane, as Kim threw her to the ground in the living room and was about side kick her in the throat.

"Kim, STOP!" shouted Jack, "You know that's one of the deadliest karate moves."

"I know," said Kim, as she jabbed her foot into Sloane's neck.

"Kim NO!" cried Jack.


	5. It's Over

"Kim, you killed her!" exclaimed Jack.

"Ugh, so?" she snorted.

"We gotta get her to the hospital," he started.

"And if we don't."

"Kim!"

He picked her unconscious body and carried her wedding style.

The Hospital,

Jack was pacing back and forth, worriedly.

"Oh would you relax, it's not like she was your girlfriend."

"Well, maybe she should be," said Jack.

"What are you saying?" asked Kim, concerned.

"I'm saying if you don't trust me enough to do the right thing and not cheat on you, then have you kiss Brody Carlson and who knows what you did with Brad, and you are mad at me for kissing Sloane!"

Kim gasped, "What, you what?"

"Yeah that's right, I kissed Sloane Jennings."

Kim started to cry.

"You know what forget this," he said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as a tear escaped her eye.

"Forget _US_," he snapped.

"Fine!" she cried, and stormed out.


	6. Continue

TO BE CONTINUED...

Check Out what happens next in my second book:

MY NEW GIRLFRIEND.


End file.
